


I Don't Want This Night To End

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Series: Untitled Series Inspired by Music [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Country, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music, Luke Bryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy sees a girl that he's spotted before, but he's never noticed how bright blue her eyes are, or how intense her smile is,  not until she's standing up in the back of his truck singing along to his radio till 3 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want This Night To End

Jamie wasn’t like other girls. Bones had known that from the beginning. The way she dressed down, one of her dad’s old plaid shirts and some wrangler jeans, well worn from working her own farm. She even had her own boots, not prissy and high heeled like the other girls Bones knew, but thick-soled and perfect for mucking out stalls and working in the corn fields of Iowa, where she was originally from.

 

She’d followed the crops down to Georgia, going to school at night while she worked the mornings on Bones’ neighbor’s farm, and on the weekends, Bones and the boys had her and her friends Uhura and Gaila down from the school for moonshine and music. A few nights, she’d even brought along a city boy named Spock, and when Bones asked, doing his best to hide his jealousy, because he wasn’t possessive of a girl who wasn’t even his to begin with, she told him that she was trying to get him to loosen up, learn how to enjoy life.

He hated the way she laughed with him, or how focused she was on his lips on that beer bottle.

One night, a night before he knew she was going to leave to go back up north, he decided that enough was enough. No more pussy footin’ around. He brought his truck that night, and instead of sticking around the bonfire, he cocked his thumb at Jamie, inviting her over. “Nice night out t’night. Care t’go stargazin’?” he asked, pointing out the Corona cooler in the back of his truck. She looked at the empty passenger seat for a moment, and then hopped up on the back, straddling one of the sides with a wild light in her eye and a grin on her face.

"Sure. But I call backseat."

His heart already racing, he clambered up into his truck, switched on the radio to full blast, and took off, wishing he could watch more than just the plaid shirt plastering itself to her thin body, see the way the wind tore into her hair. He grinned as he heard her singing along with whatever song had come on after they’d taken off, and after a moment, he recognised it as a mid 20th century country song. 

And Jamie knows it by heart apparently.

Fuckin’ perfect.

They do eventually find a spot, and Bones lays out a blanket in the bed of his truck, and Jamie wastes no time curling up next to him and laying her head on his chest as she looks up at the stars. He had had no idea that she was such a star enthusiast, but he’s educated quickly as she starts listing off constellations he’s never even heard of, stars that are barely visible, and talking about all the satellites that are up there. He had only been hoping for a shooting star or two, but she’s truly entrancing as she speaks, a light in her eyes that he’s never seen before. 

As she reaches up her hand to point out a star near Orion’s Belt, he grabs it from the air and brings it back down. “How d’you know so much about all that, Jamie?” he asks, voice a little rough from the drinking. She got quiet then, looking down and away from him. “My dad… My mom always told me he wanted to be an astronaut, wanted to go up there, see all there was. He’d gotten me a star chart, and a book about space, before I was even born.” She stilled for a moment, her fingers rubbing over Len’s. “He was killed the day I was born, in a freak accident at the base. Test rocket crashed, and he was the only one who didn’t make it. Mom told me when I was five, and gave me the books, and I studied them till they fell apart. And I got more too, and studied those, and now I’m working on my degree, and applying to programs. I’m not my dad, but I could do better, right?” she asks, looking up at Len finally, her bright blue eyes wet with unshed tears. One starts to slip from her eye, and she ducks her head back down. 

"I never told anyone about him, except my professor at the U. I don’t want to be my father, Bones. I want to be better." He tightens her arms around her then, and briefly drops a kiss to her head. "You already are, Jamie."

They lay there, listening to the crickets, and watching the stars turn above them. There were a few shooting stars, and Bones wished on every single one that this night wouldn’t end. Even if they didn’t make it back to his barn, didn’t kiss, didn’t go do anything else he’d wanted to do, he’d already made it further than he’d ever hoped. She’d woken something in him that he hadn’t even known he’d wanted, and while that was a little terrifying, he was excited too.


End file.
